Legends beginning
by Virgiltheengineer
Summary: The beginnings of the Legend of Zelda universe
1. In medias res

Track List

Final Boss theme Twilight Princess

War war all around me. Nowhere safe need to hide. War on the ground. Gorons rolled directly into swaths of bokoblins leaving a red smears across the ground. Bolts of fire fly from both sides decimating all in their path. War on the sea. In the distance ships from all sides partook in a dance of destruction. War in the air. Winged beasts collided in the air their talons coated in blood and loose feathers. They fell from the sky like meteors. In spite of the chaos around me, I am able to keep my composure. I pick up my sword and shield and charge forth.


	2. Prologue

Prologue

to begin with, there was just a giant sphere. There was no life on this desolate rock drifting in space. Then 4 lights appeared speeding towards the sphere. The first of these lights to reach the sphere was a blinding golden one. This light imbued the land with life to inhabit it. The second to reach this world was a crimson like a ruby and burned like fire. This light gave the creatures of the world the power to live life to its maximum. The third light was a sapphire a beautiful as the ocean. This light endowed the inhabitants with knowledge and an understanding of morality. The final light was an emerald green. It embedded within the denizens the will and courage to uphold the law and overcome fear.

The Four Goddesses lights would come to be worshipped as Four Goddesses. Din the Goddess of Power. Nayru the Goddess of Wisdom. Farore the Goddess of Courage. The last and perhaps greatest of the four was Hylia the Goddess of light. For a time, these four goddesses governed the world in harmony for a time. Eventually though, three of the Goddesses decided to leave for destinations unknown. They would still keep watch but only mainly a distance intervening only in when necessary. Hylia was left behind as the steward of this new world. The three Goddesses took off for parts unknown leaving one last gift behind. This gift was embodiment of Courage, Wisdom and Power: the Triforce.

Whoever laid their hands on the Triforce would be granted a wish and Access to the Sacred Realm. To keep it out of the wrong hands the Triforce was given to Hylia for safe keeping. Additionally the Triforce was protected by an enchantment: only those who were fit in mind body and soul could lay a hand on it. Those who were not would shattering the Triforce only gaining the piece that best applied to them. The other two pieces would go to those chosen by the gods. It was the duty of one of the three chosen to unite the Triforce.

The three Goddesses left leaving Hylia to look over the land of Hyrule. The point from which they departed became known as H'la. The people of the land looked up to and Worshipped Hylia. She watched as the races of the world grew in intellect and ability. For many years, their was peace. However, this peace would not be eternal. Cracks in the foundation would form slowly but surely and from these cracks darkness would begin to seep in.


	3. Chapter 1: a quite life

The wind blew through the valley like a man blowing a pipe. The fields were quiet with only a few deer and birds roaming the area. In the center of the valley was a house, it was a small two story building that was otherwise unremarkable. The house was the residence of the Ninx family. The Ninxes were formerly denizens of the Holy City of Hylia. They had decided moved to the countryside in order to live a much quieter life away from the constant bustle of the city. This had taken time to get used to but they were making progress day by day.

The Shinx household was quiet and tranquil. In the fields the patriarch of the family, Shad was tending to his crops. This land was great for growing all kind of crops such as swift carrots and fortified pumpkins. In order to achieve the best results, Shad used spring water to nurture his crops. The mineral enriched the water which led,to a far more bountiful output. His sons were out in the pasture herding goats. His wife and daughter were in the house preparing dinner for the family.

All of a sudden, the quiet of the valley was shattered by the sound of a horse galloping. This was followed by the sound of multiple horses following the first. As a precaution in case these encroaching riders harbored ill intent, Shad yelled out to his boys. "GET INSIDE THE HOUSE NOW." His sons did as they were told and Shad was about to follow them but as he reached the porch, the first rider broke through. Shad was unable to get an close look at this figure but from the brief glimpse he did get he could tell that the rider was wearing a black cloak. The first rider left almost as quickly as he arrived.

A few seconds later, the other riders arrived. Their horses stopped in front of the house. The riders were wearing white armor with a with blue arm guards. On the center of their chests were a trio of triangles, the symbol of the holy relic. This marker identified them as as members Goddess Paladins. These warriors carried out the will of the Goddess Hylia spreading her message throughout the sacred lands. Their rider in front approached Shad. His helmet was different from the rest as it had a pair of wings protruding from it which marked him as the captain of this group. "Did you happen see a cloaked rider traveling through this valley," the lead paladin inquired. "Yes I did," Shad replied, "One of yours?" The captain gave out a dark laugh. "If only," he replied his voice grave, "That man is a dangerous criminal who has committed a most egregious offense against the goddess." "What kind of offense?" Shad inquired his curiosity piqued. "I am forbidden from divulging much but I will say the crime is theft. Theft of an item most valuable." "I see," Shad did not dare to ask further as he was already pushing his luck with his questions.

"If this man appears again do not engage him do not attempt to establish communication with him. He is incredibly dangerous killer and you would be throwing your life away for nothing. Instead, contact us and we will take care of the situation." "I see," Shad responded. "Well I will not keep you any longer we must continue our chase so you can get back to your life," The man said as he walked back to his horse to continue his quest, "farewell and may Hylia look favorably upon you." "Likewise," Shad replied sounding somewhat overwhelmed. The paladins rode off in chase of their prey leaving Shad behind.


End file.
